This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The NIH INBRE Equipment Grant was be used to support biomedical research and to enhance undergraduate instruction in the related sciences. A number of items have been purchased to enhance the capabilities of SWOSU faculty currently supported by INBRE grants and to develop research capabilities not presently on campus. The following items were, or are in the process of being purchased: 1. Edwards BOC Rotary Vane Vacume Pump $2036.00 2. Rainin Micropipettor Kits $2936.00 3. Basic -86[unreadable]C Chest Freezer $4728.00